


Midnight Snack

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky fills by hddnone [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Felching, Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: For the ITAB prompt:Rare Bottom!Bucky NSFW prompt! I'd love the boys in a long term relationship but Bucky is feeling a little neglected. He thinks trying out a new kink will spice up the relationship so he sends Tony a raunchy video of himself playing with whipped cream. Tony abandons work and goes to play with Bucky. Pretty much what I want is FELCHING with whipped cream. I want Tony to eat whipped cream out of Bucky's ass, fill it up with more whipped cream and then fuck it. That's pretty much it.





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at the imaginetonyandbucky blog on tumblr. Thanks to an anon for the prompt!

 

Bucky wakes up alone. He’d gone to bed alone too, and that trend had been all too frequent lately.

Bucky sighs and rolls out of bed.

“JARVIS, where is he?” Bucky asks as he treads for the kitchen. His sweatpants sit low on his hips, the ends brushing the top of his feet as he walks, and he hadn’t bothered putting on a shirt before falling into bed.

“He is currently located in the workshop,” JARVIS answers.

Bucky hums in acknowledgement as he decides if that’s better or worse. That Tony is in his personal workshop and not the SI office a few floors below is probably a good sign, but still Tony hadn’t come to bed. He knows that Tony has had a lot going on lately, especially with SI. A prototype that’s behind deadline and few metaphorical fires has kept Tony hopping from one place to the next, always with a pile of paperwork or a ringing phone at hand.

Tony is busy, right now more than usual busy, and Bucky understands. Sometimes though it would be nice to _see_ his boyfriend or even, if the planets aligned, _touch_ him.

Bucky gets a drink of water and cases the fridge, wondering if he feels like a midnight snack. His super soldier metabolism covers a lot of sins, he’s found, and he would swear that chocolate at 2am tastes better than the same chocolate at 2pm.

Bucky spots the can of whip cream in the corner, leftover from Sam’s latest pie-baking binge, and Bucky smiles.

He has an idea.

“JARVIS,” Bucky begins, grabbing the can, “I need you to send a video to Tony under high security protocols. Unhackable. That gonna work?”

“Recording now,” JARVIS replies.

Bucky grins, eyes hooded, as he dispenses a trail of whip cream down his chest. When he reaches his sweatpants, Bucky tugs them down and keeps going.

* * *

 

“You are a menace,” Tony declares when he bursts into the bedroom.

Bucky had been counting the seconds, unable to _not_ keep track of how long it took Tony to reach the bedroom. Tony’s arrival had been quick though - less than two minutes, which means he had to have started for the bedroom immediately after seeing the video, given how long the elevator would’ve taken.

Bucky hadn’t thought about it until after - what if Tony didn’t come? What if Tony kept working? What if Tony didn’t even watch the video?

But now Tony was here, shedding clothes as fast as possible before jumping onto the bed where Bucky had splayed himself out naked, can of whip cream in hand. Bucky had taken a couple finger swipes of cream off himself already, wrecking his artwork, but there was still plenty left for Tony to lap up with his tongue.

“Hey, nice to see you too,” Bucky breathes, trying to keep his voice from breaking as Tony’s tongue swipes across his abs.

Tony hums. “Hi, yes, sorry, all the platitudes and apologies,” Tony mumbles against Bucky’s skin. “Just let me… let me take care of you, hm? I can take hints, I can, especially not-very-subtle ones like this. Actually, I really like this one, anytime you want some attention, why don’t we just have this be the signal -”

Bucky huffs and lays a line of whip cream down his cock, wincing a bit as the cold cream lands. Then he nudges Tony with his knee.

“Brilliant,” Tony agrees and then swallows Bucky’s cock.

Bucky whines. Tony’s hot mouth and swirling tongue remind Bucky exactly how long it’s been since they’ve done this. Bucky bites his lip and hopes he won’t come embarrassingly soon. He’s already hard, aching, and Tony has only just begun to suck him down.

Tony’s eyes are dark and mischievous as he looks up at Bucky. He sinks further down on Bucky, swallowing Bucky’s cock deeper. Tony moans his enjoyment, all while that damn tongue licks and swirls at the cream.

“Missed you,” Tony pants when he pulls off. He lays quick, wet kisses down Bucky’s cock and then up Bucky’s abs, making sure to lick up the remnants of the whip cream.

“Better have,” Bucky breathes, licking his lips.

“Definitely did,” Tony repeats, leaning up and kissing Bucky.

Bucky relaxes back into the kiss, letting Tony’s weight press him down into the mattress. He’s missed Tony, missed _this_ , and is very relieved that his plan had worked and lured Tony out of the workshop. Tony plucks the can of whip cream out of Bucky’s hand, and Bucky gladly uses both hands to run his hands over Tony, to touch and tease to remind Tony exactly why he should prioritize the bedroom over the workshop sometimes.

Tony pulls back, laying kisses down Bucky’s jaw. “Let me show you how much I missed you, baby,” Tony whispers. “Want to cover you in cream and lick you all over.”

“Yes,” Bucky says, rubbing up against Tony.

Tony kneels over Bucky, his eyes dark. He covers his own fingers with whip cream and paints Bucky’s lips.

Bucky sucks Tony’s fingers into his mouth and sucks them clean, keeping his gaze locked on Tony’s. He likes the way Tony looks at him, is focused on him, especially when Bucky gently nibbles at Tony’s fingertips.

Tony grins and pulls his fingers from Bucky’s mouth. “Want to fill you with this cream, eat you out, then fill you with my own,” Tony says, stroking his cock. “Sound good?”

“You better be hungry,” Bucky warns even as his face flushes.

Tony laughs and sucks on the tip of the whip cream dispenser. “Starving,” he says, voice husky. “Now turn over, baby.”

Bucky flips over, and they shift until Bucky is kneeling, ass raised in the air. Bucky lets his head drop between his arms onto the sheets, panting wetly into the fabric as Tony’s hand leaves a trail of fire down Bucky’s spine from his neck to his ass.

“Beautiful,” Tony whispers as he kisses Bucky’s ass cheek. “Just look at you. Gorgeous,” Tony praises as he circles his hand at the base of Bucky’s spine.

Bucky’s cock swings heavy and full between his legs, and he gulps before he replies. “You gonna stare or you gonna eat?” he pokes.

“Oh honey,” Tony says as he uses one hand to part Bucky’s cheeks. “I am more than capable of both.”

The cold cream hits Bucky’s hole, and he gasps as the temperature. Then Tony’s warm tongue licks it up, lapping at Bucky’s rim. Then the hiss of the can, more cold cream, then Tony’s mouth. Tony switches between long, bold strokes and dainty kitten licks, sometimes fast and sometimes slow so Bucky’s ass is cold then hot then colder then hotter. Bucky shakes, biting his moans off against the sheets as Tony worships him with his mouth.

Then Tony’s finger tugs at Bucky’s rim, opening him up wide. The hiss of the can, and Bucky gasps as Tony fills his hole with whip cream.

“Perfect,” Tony says, voice dark. “So gorgeous, just dripping with it. Exactly what you’re going to look like later with me dripping out of you,” he promises before he attacks Bucky’s hole.

“Tony!” Bucky cries out as Tony forces Bucky’s cheeks wide, shoving Bucky’s legs open, and dives in. Tony sucks at his hole, hot tongue diving in and slurping the cream back out. Heat races up and down Bucky’s spine before pooling in his cock, and Bucky’s hips jerk in Tony’s hold. He humps Tony’s face, needing more, needing Tony deeper.

Tony’s teeth scrape against his skin, catching on his rim, and Bucky shivers. He trembles all over, his thighs shaking, and Bucky buries his flushed face into the mattress.

“Delicious,” Tony pants when he pulls back for a breath.

There’s the hiss of a can again, but Bucky can’t tell where the whipped cream went. Back into his hole? He feels loose and sloppy, cream and spit dripping out of his hole and down his thighs. Some of it drips behind his balls, lighting his skin on fire with an itch he needs to scratch.

Only Tony already has it, depositing a bit more cream there before licking and sucking Bucky’s balls into his mouth. Bucky punches out a moan, back curving as he aches for more - more of Tony’s touch, more of Tony’s mouth, more of _Tony_.

“Tony,” Bucky gasps, needy. “Please, Tony please, need you. Fucking - fucking fuck me already, God, I need you.”

“I got you,” Tony promises. He keeps one hand on Bucky as he reaches forward into the nightstand. “I got you, baby. Going to fuck you so good, just like you want it.”

“Then fucking do it,” Bucky growls as he fists his hands in the sheets, his thighs trembling.

“One more second, baby,” Tony coaxes as he grabs the lube. He squirts some onto his fingers and then stretches Bucky, making sure the lube slicks the rest that the cream didn’t cover.

The squelch of Tony’s fingers from the lube and the cream and the spit has Bucky burying his face back into the mattress. Bucky whines his plea, jaw clenched shut. He wants Tony’s cock, wants Tony to fuck him, and coming right before that happens is not what Bucky wants to do.

“There we go,” Tony says, his fingers removing. There’s the hiss of that damn can again, and more whip cream goes into Bucky’s hole. “Ready baby?”

Bucky whines in answer, spreading his knees further apart.

Tony sinks into him, stretching Bucky wide and deep, and they both moan as Tony slowly bottoms out. Cream drips down Bucky’s thighs, catching on his leg hairs and itching like crazy, the sensation crawling up Bucky’s skin. Tony pulls back, more cream escaping with him, then thrusting in again.

“More,” Bucky breathes, throat tight. He’s so full and messy and filthy, and all Bucky wants is more of it. “Tony, Tony - please.”

“Yes, yes, baby. I got you,” Tony pants as his hands lock onto Bucky’s hips.

Then Tony fucks him, faster and faster until all Bucky can do is keep kneeling on the mattress and follow Tony’s rhythm. He moans into the mattress, drooling, as his cock aches and pulses between his legs.

“Come on, come on,” Tony coaxes, voice strained. He reaches down and grips Bucky’s cock, slick from pre-come and cream.

Bucky cries out, reaching and reaching and then finally finding the edge of orgasm and tipping over to the other side. He comes hard, and Bucky loses himself in the rush. Tony still thrusts behind him, rhythm off, and Bucky clenches down on Tony’s nice, thick cock to keep his own orgasm going.

Tony moans his own release, hips jerking as he comes.

When Tony pulls out, panting, Bucky can feel the mess of come and cream slip out and slide down his thighs. Bucky hums and lets his body collapse onto the mattress.

“You’re a mess, darling,” Tony chimes as he slumps next to Bucky.

Bucky chuckles, still panting. “Fucking delicious one, though.”

“Definitely can attest to that,” Tony replies. “You want a shower, or…?”

Bucky groans in protest. The residual cream - and mix of come and lube - are starting to be less and less of the fun type of filthy, but the thought of moving from the bed isn’t a pleasant one.

Fortunately Tony takes that to mean that wipes will work well enough, and he cleans Bucky off the best that can be managed without more water. They roll over onto the side of the bed without the mess, and Bucky wraps himself around Tony with a pleased hum.

Tony clears his throat. “I should… I mean, there’s a few more things I need to finish up.”

Bucky bites back a sigh. “You can’t finish them here?” he asks, trying to keep the plea out of his voice.

“I don’t want to keep you up, with the lights…”

“It’s fine,” Bucky promises. “Or if you can’t, that’s fine too,” Bucky tries to convince himself. “I just… till I fall asleep maybe?” He’s missed having sex with Tony, sure, but he’s also missed falling asleep and waking up next to him. He’s missed talking to him and just hanging out with him. Bucky doesn’t want to be clingy, but…

“Here, let’s try this,” Tony says as he sits back up against the headboard. He coaxes Bucky against his legs, and Bucky wraps an arm around Tony’s hips as Bucky curls up next to him, head on a pillow that hangs over onto Tony’s lap.

There’s a dim holographic screen in front of Tony’s face, but when Bucky closes his eyes he can barely see the light from above him.

“That work?” Tony asks as he tugs the blankets over Bucky and his own legs.

“Perfect,” Bucky says, relaxing into the position.

Tony’s fingers run through Bucky’s hair, and Bucky smiles. Bucky falls asleep to the sound of Tony muttering comments to himself, warm and content.


End file.
